fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Alpaca GD
The 'Alpaca GD '''is a console made by AlpacaSoft, it is similar to the Nintendo Switch in that it's a home console/handheld hybrid of sorts, it is also similar to the Nintendo DS, in that it is able to open and close in a clam shell design, but here, opening and closing changes the mode from handheld to home. Hardware The ''AGD ''is an octagonal, light-blue box with shorter diagonal edges, it comes with two controllers, similar in shape to the Sega Genesis' controllers, except for the extensions for the two analog discs, for its home console mode. The portable mode, while it can use the controllers, since the main box uses a chargeable battery, does not need it, as the same types of controls are built into the console in its opened form, which has a screen where the game is played, in portable mode, two players need to connect each other's consoles via wi-fi, or, they can simply connect the controllers. The GD has a charging base, which is simply a thick plate that is plugged into an electrical sockets and plugged at the bottom of the console, the base is also plugged into the player's TV, to allow the GD to be used in home console mode. The console counts with four sets of controls, the obligatory D-pad, for 8 and 16-bit side-scrollers, the left analog, used for movement in 3D games, the right analog, used to move the gamera, mainly, and the face buttons, which consist of the classic "ABXY" set up, mainly the style used by the Xbox controllers. There are also select and start buttons at the center of the controllers and at the bottom/front of the main console. The controllers and console also count with the presence of L and R buttons on the corners, for certain games that use them, sadly, no proper trigger buttons are present, due to how the console muse be placed to charge, on its back with nothing obstructing it. Software The ''AGD is a 9th generation system, the console comes with several Blocks (the chosen term for "app") already installed, such as Youtube and the online shop app, AP Blocks. Games can be bought from AP Blocks with credits or bought physically, they come in small cartridges that are slotted into the side of the main console, the side of it was chosen to make it more accesible to easily change games while playing it in portable mode. The Alpaca GD ''is compatible with online streaming services, as Blocks for them are available, and parental controls for downloads and usable Blocks can be set manually in the system or through a smart phone app, much like the Switch. Available Games Games are to be tagged if they are digital and physical or digital only by having the format listed beside them. Other people and companies are encouraged to add to this catalog if they desire, but it is completely optional. * ''Roland: Wizard's Curse (Physical/Digital) * Kirby: Oceanic Odyssey (Physical/Digital) * Cubit (2017) (Digital) * Nightmare Scape ''(Physical/Digital) * ''Rocket Girl ''(Physical/Digital) * ''Critical Critters ''(Physical/Digital) * ''Ashridge (Physical/Digital) * Sim/Sym (Digital) * Wonder Champions (Physical/Digital) * Beyond the Grave ''(Digital) * ''Pandora's Box ''(Physical/Digital) Gallery AGD 1.png|(Rushed) Artwork of the console in its Handheld mode AGD boxart.png|A template for the boxart of the games Trivia * The ''AGD would originally have been an all-portable console, in the style of, say, the Game Boy Advance SP, but it was changed to be a hybrid console like Nintendo's Switch Category:Consoles Category:Handheld Consoles Category:Home Consoles